The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to installation of industrial controllers, and, more particularly, to a terminal assembly module that electrically connects I/O modules of a replacement industrial controller to pre-existing I/O wiring without the need to disconnect the I/O wiring from the obsolete I/O module terminals.